Sleeping Autumn
by xxxxDareingx2xWritexxxx
Summary: Isadora, a student at Hogwarts, begins her quest of surving her 6th year there. Along the way she begins to fall in love for the first time. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for future sexy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Omg, my first fanfic! I'm so excited! :D This is soooo going to be awesum you guys. Plz leave reviews, k? It would be totes awesum.**

**Love XOXOXO,**

**Dorian**

I woke up 1 day at Hogworts school for whichcraft and wizerdry, and open'd my blue eyes. I was a 6 year in Griffindoor becuz I'm really brave but the sourting hat thought about puting me in Hufllepuf 'cause I am always loyle to my frends.

I yawnd and stretchd my arms, glansing at myself in the mirror. My longe blonnde hair was a tangld mess. I grabed my wand maid from unnicorn hair and mutered a spel to fix my hare. I gatherd my cloths and acsesorys b4 heading off to shower.

I stepd out of the showur smelin of lilas and dafodils. I mutered a dryin spel, and istantly was dry. I got dresd and aplyed make-up to my skin, still perfectly taned from the summer. Ginny Weasley was there too.

"Hi, Isadora," she said, smilin.

"Oh, hi Ginny" I said, glansing at the red-hed standin next to me.

"How was your summer?" she askd. "Good, I hope."

"It was tuns of fun. I went to the beech a lot." I told her.

"That sounds cool, I spent the sumer with my family," she groaned. "I hait my family so much."

"You coulda stayed with me," I sed. "Mum luvs u."

"Oh, I tryd asking my mim if I could spend time at my friends's houses but nooo, I had to partisipait in 'family onding'."

"That totaly sux."

Ginny and I are booth in 6 year, but I take some clasez with the 7 years like her brothur Ron and  
>his best frend Harry. There's also Hermione, who's kind of my frend, but she's such a nerd sumtimes! I can't stannd being arround her when she starts talking about borin things like the newest thing she founnd in <em>Hogworts, A Histry<em>.

We excited the showers, and I gave Ginny a hug before startin to dress. 2day was the 1st day of term, so i had to make a good impreshun. I put on my uniform skirt, which I had magiked up the hem severil inches. I put on my tye (scarlett and gold for Gryffindor, duh) and a gold lock-it that my muther had given to me before she dyed. It had an "I" carved into it for my name, and insyde was a pic (moving, of course) of her and me when I was 9. I pulld my shear thigh highs up my legs, befor puttin on my gold heals.

As I walkd down the stares to the comon room, i bumpd into Luna, which cozed her to drop the books she was carrying.

"Oh, sorrie Luna," I sed, grabin one of her books off the floor. "Didnt see u their."

"Its cool," Luna sed, takin the book from my hands and adin it to the pile. "Redy for the new turm?"

"As reedy as Ill ever be, I think." I replied, shifting my bag on my sholder.

"That's good, i gess." By now Luna had finishd pickin up her books. "I'll see you around, Isadora."

"Yeah, bye."

I maid my way outt of the Commoon room to heed off to brekfast. When I got to the Grate Hall i sat down at the Griffindoor tabel acros from Harry Potter and Ron Weazley. Ron shoved a biskit into his mowth and sed, "Hi, Iadora."

"Hiya, Ron." I said. "How r u?"

Ron finished chewing and swallowed before replying, "Pretty good, pretty good. How wuz your vacation to Ireland?"

I smiled. "It was good. Iris was bein a total brat, though." Iris iz my little sis, but she's too young to cum 2 Hogwartz yet. Knot that i mind or anythin cuz she anoyz me soooo much.

"well, time for ma first class. TTYL!" i waved and got up, heading to arithmacy.

**A/N: soooo sorry this 1st chappie is so short! it's more off a prolog. i would 3 u guys soooo much if you tell me wut u think! 3 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omfg, wtfuck? I get 3 reviews but they all SUCK. Wat is with u people? Cookie CanDeKamp, u were so rude to me! and Stephenie Meyers is a GREAT author. dont insult my fave books like that! and to Emma-and-Eadric-4ever, just piss off! all of ur advice was ttly wrong! ugh! u 2 make me sick! and I checkd both of ur profiles- you like books called **_**Tails of the Frog Princes**_**? wtf? **

**Thanks 2 the people who favd/subscribed! just leave reviews next time, k? **

**O yeah- biiiiiiiiig news, guys! i have a deviantART account! my uername is DoryCloud777 and i'm gunna be postin this story on there!**

**OOOOXXXXXXXX,**

**Dorian**

My 1st clas was with Louna and Ginnie- carry of magical creatures. We also had it wit the Hufflepuffs. It was taut by Hagrid. Knot many peeple know dis, but he was framed 4 a crime he didn't commit when he was 14, and then he got expelled cuz the real person who did it- Tom Marvel Riddle, aka, Lord Voldumort, why cant people just say the name- killed people and stuff. It must toadaly suck 2 b him.

While Hargid lecturd the class about unyorns or whatever, Luna whispered, Why is Earnie lookin at you ike that?"

"i Dont now wut u r talkin bout." i said. "He isnt lookin at me."

I turned my hed nyway and saw that i was rong. Ernay mCmalin was starin rite at me. I dont know y any1 wood stair at me. i m not even that pretty compaird to Ginny, whos drop ded gorge. She lways gets her long sarlet hare perfet, but min never straightens- it's wavie no matter wut I do wit it. Nd my big blue eyes are notin compard to her choco brwn orbs. she and Luna alwayz tell me I'm beautiful, but they onnly sai that cuz we're BFFL. (Dat meens bes frends 4 lief) Weve known eah other since r 1st day at Hogwarts. I ttly can't imagin my lif wuthout them, espeially Gin. lol and i dont meen da drink. Dats just what i call her-she hats it when othur people do eet.

Aniways. Haggad startid callin rol-call as i inched closr to my frends so i could whispr without Hagrid noticin.

"Do u really think hes looking at me?" a whispered

"DUH!" Loona and Gin whispred bak. "Ur ttly gorge girl!"

"no I m not u guis r jus sayin dat cuz we r BFFL." i Sed back.

"shud up Sadora! u r lik a modle" said Ginny.

"Nu, i'm not!"

"Oh, stop t." Luna replyd. "Ur pretty as hell."

"wutevr. im dun arguin. i hade wen we argoo" II said turnin to listin to HaGgad talk bout draguns. 

xxxxooooxxxx

I wuz studyin in da librury latr tha day leanin ovr a very broing txtbook. lik who evin needz to no bout poysun plant? y don dey jus stay insyde were ther arent any. idiuts. nyway, i heard footsteps, nd i look up nd ther wuz Erny again.

"Hay Isdaora."

"O hai, Erniy."

"how R U?" he sed hes cheeks turnin red.

"ok i Gess. "

"cooll" he replyd. wat was dis guyz problem? he wuz startin to annoy me.

"wat do u wan Enay?" i askd not wantin to wayt aroun 4 him 2 sai somthin.

"Ummmmm... wnna go to Hunnydukes with mee tonigt?"

wat.

wuz he askin me outt?

no wai.

**A/N: C, tld u this would go somewhere! :D reed and reveiw, kk? and watch me on da! omg i luv you guis so much! BYYYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ohemgee, u guis sill SUX. Except 4 U, Li'lCatZ! Im so glade you lyke it! :D xxxxxx but not like that. i'm not bi or gay obvsly. i got a boyfrend- LUV YOU MARK! 4evs.**

**xoxxxxxxoooooooox,**

**Dorian**

i lookd at ERnii in totl shock. liek y wuz he askin me out? shoodunt he b askin som1 pretiur? somewon smarter?

"R u askin me out?" i asked wit uncertuny, "r is dis a joke?"

"Toyalty not a oke," he assured mee. "I thik ur cute an i like you."

"omg, ill totly go wit u den!" i said.

**"he smiled and said, "cool. **very cook. c u."

I got up n did a lil hapy dance rite there in the middl of the library **(A/N: aww, isnt that sweet? :3 ) **i hadd a date!1! Dis wuz liek the bestest stuf evar.

I ran too Griffidor Towr an found Loona n Gin doin DADA homewrk 2gether.

"ok, i get thatt abrham Lincoln defeeted Grindlwald," Ginnie was sayin, "but i dont geddit why e pretnde to b a muffle."

"Gurlz," i said all excited. "gess what?

"Wut?" ginnee and LOUna said. Luuna wuz squeeling so loud. evberyone stuped what dey were doin to stair.

1ce they stooped lookig at us, i told them about ernie.

"OMG!1!1111 DAT IS SO FUKIN AWSUM!1111!" Dey yelled, n ever1 started lookin us gain. 

i was waring a citton candi pink drees that was lite and arey n went down to my kees. i Put on mi hoot pink wedjes and put mah hair up in a fanci twistt. mi charm braclet jngled as i walked.

i met Erniy in da hooflepuff commooon rume. then he took ma hand all nervus like n led me down the stares and owtside into the grounds. da nite was souper cold an i had 2 magik miself warmrw. we snuck ff the ground cuz sneekin out late is soooooo romantic rite? and walked ovr to Hogesmede.

it took us no tiem at al 2 get 2 da Tree Brumstix. earnie sayed we wer 18 an moudome rosa ttly bowt eet. he ordred us sum buterbear. wee sat da tabel wit da drinkz.

"cheerz, he siad. we clincked asses and sipped. da buterbear wuz soooo good. I begun to feel qoozy and dezzi all f a suddn. I didnt mind 2 much, thou, so we ordyred too more.

we sayt dere drinkin for a long thyme, wit eech sip i feld moar and moar wuzzy an we wr both actin a;; silly and hi n stuff. Ernie n I were alll giggli whn he lean d in a kissed me.

**A/N: I hat to cute this chapptr short, butt a word of warnin: DA NEXT CHAPTER CONTANS SEX! dont like, dont reed!**


End file.
